In the past, Smith U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,639 and Smith U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,517 presented a device for watering young plants having a relatively small root system which must be watered frequently and effectively in order to prevent the routes from prematurely trying out or freezing. When young plants such as bushes and trees are planted, they are prone to dessication duty effective watering of the root system. Frequently even though the upper surface of the ground adjacent to the plant is watered, the rapid evaporation of water results in the drying out of roots. Occasionally, if an oil residue is present on the soil surface, water will be prevented from moving through the soil and conducting the root ball, causing the tree to die.
In order to retain water in the vicinity of the root system, water impermeable, root barrier envelopes have in the past been installed around the roots; however, this technique presents some drawbacks. The problem with employing these envelopes is that while the upper surface near the plant will retain water, the lower surface may receive insufficient water, narration, and nutrients, and this can adversely affect the gross characteristics of the plant. To overcome this problem, presently designed water in permeable root barrier envelopes have included water channels which are attached to the interior side of the envelope, and through which water can be channeled to the bottom of the root system.
However, these water channels may not sufficiently irrigate the central portion of the root system, and this can stunt the outward growth of the root system will result in the plant being killed over a period of time. Hence, it would be desired to provide a water retaining, barrier envelope through which water, aeration and other additives can be delivered to both the intermediate and lower areas of the plant root system.
According to Smith U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,639 and Smith U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,517 a water retaining, a Root Barrier envelope is provided, comprising an envelope member for encircling the root system of a plant, and one or more perforated route to deflect a ribs which are attached to and extended downwardly along the of the envelope. The roots deflect a ribs are open ended and perforated along their length to enable water entering the top of the tube to pass downwardly along the to flutter ribs and out through both the bottom and, and also about the through the perforations. This enables the periphery of the root system to be irrigated only as its medial area, but water will also be supplied to the bottom of the roots. Consequently, the roots will more readily grow both healthfully and downwardly, and will result in more healthy plants with less chance of dying off. If desired, fertilizer may be inserted into the defector ribs in it solid or they would form prior to or during watering separately or together with insecticides and nematocides, fungicides, etc., as required.
Unfortunately, Smith U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,639 and Smith U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,517 may be difficult to implement on certain steep slopes. The prior art lacks a suitable solution. Landscape professionals installing new plantings on steep slopes have traditionally confronted special problems. Trees must be planted with attention to aeration, soil compaction, and fertilization. FIG. 1 shows a traditional tree planting. Unfortunately, the water that is so vital for new plantings can also wash away the soft soil and fertilizer at the base of a tree. Water can also erode the bank above into the planting area and cause it to slide into the newly planted area. FIG. 2 shows eroded slope and washed away soft soil and fertilizer. The traditional root barrier allowed the envelopes to be stored in a relatively flat stack. Unfortunately, even storage as a relatively flat stack can be cumbersome on a steep slope. Building a retaining wall from brick is another option, but is very costly and difficult especially when the slope is steep and the plantings are in a remote location.